The Morning After
by Dreamscapes Symphonic
Summary: After the battle in the Department of Mysteries, the survivors return to headquarters to wait. But what are they waiting for?
1. Homecoming

The style of writing in this story is strongly influenced by Pooka da Chao's Dark Days Ahead, especially some of the later chapters. So this one is dedicated to Pooka.

CHAPTER 1

The dawn light was creeping over the street as they returned to Headquarters. Bleeding and bone-tired, they trudged down the sidewalk to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Any Muggles peering out their windows right now would've seen a grizzled looking figure stumping purposefully down the street, followed by a tall black man whose gold earring glinted in the still-burning street lamp and a dazed looking white man who stumbled along in the rear. The group proceeded to number twelve and ducked solemnly into the masterless house.

Molly, Arthur, and Bill Weasley were there along with Mundungus Fletcher. As Arthur opened the door, he realized that two were missing.

"Sirius and Tonks?" he said.

The others froze, listening intently. Even the smoke from Dung's pipe seemed to stop.

"They brought Tonks to St. Mungo's." Mad-Eye Moody said, wincing as he spoke. "She hit her head pretty bad after a nasty spell. But they said she'll be okay."

"And Sirius?"

Mad-Eye bowed his head. "He went through the veil."

Molly gasped, her hands at her mouth. Bill wrapped his arm around his mother and she burst into tears. After a moment she seemed to regain her motherly instinct and swooped down on the ones who had just come back.

"How are you lot?" she asked, wiping her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Bit of a crick in my neck, nothing much." Said Mad-Eye.

"I'm alright." Said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The last member of their little group, Remus Lupin, said nothing. He just stared straight ahead, taking shallow, rattling breaths.

"You all go sit down." Molly said, "There's a sitting room down the hall. I'll be down in a second. I daresay Professor Dumbledore will be joining us in a moment."

The three of them, led by Bill Weasley, went down the hall to the sitting room. Though still gloomy, the room was better than other parts of the house. There was a large stone fireplace on the far wall. Two couches faced each other with a low table in between them and two chairs sat at each end of the table. More chairs were scattered throughout the room. Bill conjured up an enormous, crackling fire. Kingsley took one of the chairs, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. Moody sat on a couch and began inspecting the damage to his wooden leg. Lupin curled up on the other couch with his back to the others. He hadn't said a word since the Aurors had wisked Tonks off to St. Mungo's.

Down in the kitchen, Molly's hands were shaking so badly that she could barely control her wand to conjur coffee. She splattered the boiling water all over the counter and her hand.

What happened tonight? She wondered, spraying cold water from her wand to her burned hand. What made Harry believe that Sirius was at the Department of Mysteries? Why had he gone down there?

She didn't blame him for what happened. The very thought of the possibility horrified her. But it had happened and now Sirius was dead. The two of them had never really gotten along but she couldn't imagine the Order without him.

Poor Harry had lost the nearest thing he had to a parent besides her and Arthur. The two of them loved him like a son, but even Molly could see how much Harry looked up to Sirius. And Remus. The poor dear had lost the last of his best friends. What were those silly names they used to call each other? Molly couldn't remember. But Sirius had been a brother to Remus. The others had lost a close friend, but these two, they had lost their family.

Choking back a sob, she filled the last mug and floated the tray upstairs. When she got to the sitting room, Arthur and Mundungus were already there. Arthur paced by the fire. Bill stood in front of it, gazing into the flames and Mundungus sat in the corner, puffing on his pipe. Molly gave him a dirty look and the pipe vanished.

Mad-Eye took a cup, investigated it for a second, then took a sip. Kingsley opened his eyes and took the cup Molly offered him.

"Remus." She said, holding out another mug.

He didn't answer. Perhaps he was asleep? Molly stood over him. He was staring dully at the back of the couch. Molly put the mug down and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Remus?"

"Is Harry alright?" he asked, still not moving.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore sent him back to school."

"Are you sure?" His voice, though normally hoarse, was barely a whisper.

"Yes." She replied gently. "He told me when he contacted me to come here."

"She got away." He said, his voice flat. "She killed him and got away."

"Not for long." She assured him, squeezing his shoulder. "We'll find her and make her pay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore arrived at Headquarters about an hour and a half later. Bill let him in.

"The children are fine." Dumbledore said, shrugging out of his cloak. Bill took it and hung it on the rack.

"Everyone's in the sitting room." Bill said, leading him down the hall. "Mum's made coffee."

"Excellent." Dumbledore said.

They entered the sitting room. Mad-Eye, Arthur, and Mundungus were discussing possible plans. Kingsley appeared to be asleep. Remus still hadn't moved from his previous position. Molly sat in the chair next to him, a worried look on her face.

"Severus should be here soon." Dumbledore said to the room. "I've contacted the rest of the order. When they arrive I'll tell you what I've been discussing with the Minister."

Right then, there was a loud crack as Severus Snape Apparated outside the front door. Bill went to let him in and they came into the room a minute later. Snape's black eyes narrowed as he scanned the room.

"So it's true?" he said, "Black and Tonks?"

"Tonks is alive." Dumbledore said. "She was brought to St. Mungo's. However, you heard correctly about Sirius. He was killed tonight."

Severus's eyes darted to Lupin, then back to Dumbledore. "What are we doing now?" he asked.

"We're waiting for the rest of the Order."

Severus took the mug that Molly offered him and sat down on the unoccupied couch. He sipped thoughtfully, watching the immobile man in front of him. But after a few minutes that became monotonous and he looked around at the others. They were all somber and silent, all discussion ceased. There was nothing left to do but wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the only chapter not in someone's POV. Each of the next ones focus on a certain person and what they are thinking as they wait. It's a new format for me and I'm hoping I keep everyone in character well. Any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.


	2. See what you did?

Thank you Lexi, for reviewing. Sadly, you live in a delusional world. First Josh, now Lupin. Sorry, sweetie, I'm taking one of them. Heehee.

Disclaimer that I didn't put in chapter 1: Do you honestly think I own any of this? All characters, places, situations, little green men, ect., ect, belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2

Mad-Eye Moody's POV

The damn fool. Why didn't he stay here? If he had, he'd be alive and useful, not dead and causing so much pain to all these people. Well, Snape excluded from that. He doesn't look quite so distraught at the news.

Though I can't say I blame Sirius. I know how it feels to be trapped. After all, wasn't I the one who spend nine months locked in his own trunk? Not exactly a picnic. But still, if he had just waited with the news for Dumbledore like we'd asked him to, he'd be here. Hell, he'd be a free man by now. Fudge, another fool if I ever knew one, would know he wasn't a Death Eater and he'd probably be pardoned today. Of course, they probably still will. A posthumous pardon. Yeah, that'll be a great comfort to Potter and Lupin.

It's that despicable elf's fault. Kreacher. I can see him now with my eye. He's sitting in his little den, laughing. Forget clothes, I'm going to rip him to pieces. Snape can use them in a potion. I stand up to do it, then look around at the people near me. I can think of a few others to whom the honor of murdering the piece of filth would have much more meaning. I'll leave it to them.

Weasley and his boy are together on the couch Snape recently vacated to pace by the fire. The boy is now officially a man, has been so for years, but I can see his desire to be a child again, safe in the knowledge that his Mummy and Daddy can chase away the bad dreams. And I can see Weasley's need to protect him, shield him from anything.

Snape, like I said, is pacing by the fire. I still don't trust the git, but as long as Dumbledore does, I suppose we're stuck with him. He's brought us some useful information but I have to wonder how much he's brought the Death Eaters. Dumbledore just received an urgent message from Fudge, begging him to come help. The idiot's days as Minister are numbered, mark my words.

Molly Weasley is hovering over Lupin. I suppose that after raising seven children, the mothering comes naturally. Merlin knows she's taken Potter in. Lupin hasn't moved from the couch since we got here. He was so calm and collected right after it happened, keeping Harry from going after Black, getting the students out of there, that I started to wonder if he realized what had happened. But then Fudge came with the Aurors and carted the slime off to Azkaban. Lupin started walking toward the veil like he was hypnotized. Finally Shacklebolt took him bodily and forced him outside.

Shacklebolt is asleep. His coffee spilled all over his pant leg but he didn't wake up. Mundungus is sitting by the fire. He's probably wondering who Sirius left the house to so he can talk to them about his acquisitions. It's a good question, but not one to ponder at the moment.

Honestly, Black, you see what you did? I suppose an extra fighter was an advantage for us, but not one we were willing to give a life for.

Come back, you damn fool.


	3. The road to hell

Thanks to Scarhead101, cecelle, Hippy Gypsy, boredanddelirious, duj, XindigoflameX, carpthia, Sirius Revenge, purplegirl, livy black, and Lexi Lupin for reviewing chapters 1 and 2. Chocolates to all.

Chapter 3

Arthur Weasley POV

After a year, Cornelius Fudge finally believes us. Does that mean I'll get my son back? I've got my oldest sitting here, a proud warrior against You-Know-Who, but at the same time still my little boy. My second oldest is across the continent, too far away for me to protect him. My little boys, Fred and George. I'll never admit it to Molly, but their departure from Hogwarts kept my days bright for weeks afterward. They've always had the nerve to do things like that. Like younger versions of Sirius. My two youngest, my babies, safe at Hogwarts under the watchful eye of the only person You-Know-Who ever feared. But it isn't the same without Percy. Our ambitious, intelligent, and (yes, I'll admit it) arrogant and pigheaded son. That row with him, it breaks my heart again to think about it. I don't have much hope for an apology, at least a spoken one. But forgiveness will be granted anyways.

Looking over at Molly, I fall in love all over again. How did I get her? She's a Prewett, one of the bravest families in the original Order. Gideon and Fabian, they died like heroes. My beautiful wife. She knows what we're getting in to, what there is to lose. That horrible boggart of hers. I remember that sinking feeling I got in the pit of my stomach when Lupin and Sirius told me what had happened. Molly hadn't wanted me to know. She thought she was being silly. I thought she was being anything but. We don't know what will happen. There's a very good chance that some Weasleys will die before this war is over. I'm just grateful we've got such a wonderful support system in the Order of the Phoenix. We don't have to worry about the children going hungry or cold if something should happen to me and Molly. One less worry for a worry-filled mind.

I wonder how Harry is taking this. Obviously not well, but does he blame himself the way he did when he dreamed of the snake attacking me? I suppose this time his vision didn't save a life, but his intent was good. What is that saying? The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Forget that. He thought someone he loved was in danger and he did what any of us would have, and have done.

I guess we all have good intentions. In the past year we've broken enough laws to land the lot of us in Azkaban, but we did it for the good of the world, Muggle and wizard alike. We need to fight for the wizards who believe, yet fear. We need to fight for those who return in shame. We need to fight for the defenseless Muggles who have no idea of the storm coming their way. These are our intentions and by Merlin, if they're not good then I don't know what good is.

I guess we're all on the road to hell.


	4. A mother's love

Again, big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Chocolates to everyone except Lexi Lupin who gets her all-time favorite.....BOLOGNA LOLLIPOPS!!!!!

Again, none of this is mine. I'm simply a high school sophomore with too much time on my hands.

CHAPTER 4

Molly Weasley's POV

When you've raised as many children as I have, you begin to believe that the whole world is your family. You have to reach out and gather them all into your arms, keep them safe from the monsters you know lurk around every corner. This behavior's caused me enough teasing from my real family. Or should I say 'my blood family'. All of them are my real family.

I remember the original Order. I was not a member, being the busy mother of two children with a third on the way. But Gideon and Fabian were and I attended a single meeting. I haven't thought about it in years, but as I sit here now the memory is seeping back into me as if a Memory Charm is slowly decaying. Arthur had taken Bill and Charlie on an overnight and I was staying with Fabian because I was afraid to be alone while I was that close to giving birth. It just so happened that the Order was meeting at his house that night. After much discussion with Dumbledore, they allowed me to stay in for it. I knew a good many of the members but there was a small group that were strangers to me. Young people, fresh out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had recruited them, saying they were the best students in their year.

There were five of them, four boys and a girl. The girl and one of the boys were obviously a couple. They held hands throughout the meeting, occasionally glancing nervously at each other. They reminded me of Arthur and me ten years earlier. The boy had messy black hair and glasses. I remember itching to brush his hair, make it behave. The girl had beautiful red hair, a deeper shade than my own. Another boy sat on her other side. He was pale and a bit sickly looking, but intelligent and thoughtful and we had a long conversation after the meeting. Something to do with some new regulations that had been passed in hopes of slowing You-Know-Who down. On the other side of the couple sat a boy with longer black hair and a mischievous look in eyes that were trying their hardest to be solemn. Another boy came too. He sat next to me. He was small and plump and didn't add anything to the meeting.

Years have passed since then, obviously. The young people I'd been so keen on faded into names in the Daily Prophet. The lovely couple were killed and their son brought about the first fall of You-Know-Who. The boy with the mischievous gleam was thought to be his second-in-command. He was sent to prison for the murder of the little one. The sickly, clever one was hired as a teacher, my children's teacher, only to resign in disgrace. The little one returned from the dead as the enemy. His "murderer" escaped his prison and died a hero's death. I heard all these stories and never connected them to that night until now. Perhaps it was a Memory Charm.

I did remember them for a while, however. And the one I remembered most fondly during my time with newborn Percy was that young man with the odd French name. We had talked long after the business had been completed and everyone was just enjoying each other's company, possibly for the last time. The conversation had turned to the Ministry's methods of dealing with half-breeds, a subject he was apparently very passionate about. I could not figure out why that was. Many times I longed to talk with him again during those late nights as I tried to rock Percy to sleep. I never thought of him in a romantic way, don't get me wrong. I was completely devoted to Arthur, but something about him had gotten to me that night. Soon though, he too faded to the back of my mind. Sometimes when Arthur would come home talking about some new bill that was being passed regarding non-humans, I would think of him. But I could never remember his name.

Now Remus Lupin lies here in front of me, stunned and silent. Sirius was his last remaining brother and now he's gone. He looks much sicklier today than he did that night nearly twenty years ago. And I've found the reason why he was so passionate. He's a werewolf. Knowing this man, knowing what he goes through despite his beautiful heart, it makes me feel ashamed of all those times I supported werewolf regulations. I believed they were for the best, that they would keep my children safe. I never thought about the real people being affected. It is nearly impossible for him to find a job. People don't even want him washing floors or lugging boxes, let alone teaching their children or having a voice in the government. I can only thank heaven that he had Sirius. Sirius stayed with him, letting him live at his house. He doesn't say anything, but we all know how bad off he is. He's so skinny. I can feel the knobs of his spine perfectly through his shabby robes. But he never thinks about his own situation. Everyone else always comes first. I remember that horrible night with the boggart. He told me that if anything happened to Arthur and me, we needn't worry about the children. They'll be taken care of. Well, the same goes all around.

These people here are my family. My beautiful boy, Bill, my Arthur, Remus, Alastor Moody, Kingsley, even bitter, sarcastic Severus. They are all my family and I'll be there for them come hell, high waters, or the end of the earth.

After all, what are mothers for?


	5. Finale from Orpheus

Wow, I am so sorry about not updating in so long. I have an excuse, though it may mean a bit more to some of you out there than to others. I've been watching baseball and I, along with the rest of Red Sox nation, have spent the past few days in a sleep-deprived zombie state and plan to spend next week in the exact same way. So updates will be a little erratic for the next week. But there are only 2 chapters left after this one, so I swear I will finish it.

Again, none of this is mine and I'm not making any money off of it.

CHAPTER 5

Remus Lupin POV

I remember that time Sirius sent Snape down into the Shrieking Shack during the full moon. I was so furious that I couldn't see or think clearly. I remember sputtering something or other, then a crunch as I rammed my fist into his nose. It was the first and only time I ever hit him. I didn't speak to him for months afterward. Lying here now, I regret those lost months more than anything in my life. And I have a lot of regrets in my past. I wished him dead for a while there. Now I wish desperately for him to be alive.

I held Harry back. I held him back from going after Sirius, from doing the one thing I wanted to do. I knew what that veil was and what it meant, but a part of me just knew that he was there. I got the students out of the Ministry, not thinking about anything except where the next one was and how badly he or she was hurt. But then Fudge arrived with his Aurors and they did their business and mine was over. The veil drew me towards it. I had this irresistible notion that if I just went in a few steps and held out my hand, he would take it and come back. I walked toward it; intent on doing this, but Kingsley picked me up and carried me out. As he did this, I could feel Sirius fading, falling away into death.

I'm lying on this hard, scratchy couch surrounded by friends. Friends I love, but not the friends I need. Not James, not Sirius. Molly sits here beside me, trying to comfort me. But I hear neither her soft words nor her gentle touch on my back. My entire body is numb. I'm drained too, too tired to close my eyes, too tired to sleep. I know that sounds crazy but I already know what my dreams will be. The veil taunting me, telling me I can have him back. I just can't turn and look at him until we're back in the world of the living. But like Orpheus, I will fail and turn just in time to see him fade. How do I know this, even though I have yet to sleep? Simple. I had these dreams for years. Sometimes it was James; other times Lily, sometimes even Peter. But never Sirius. What, was I supposed to lead him out of Azkaban?

He thought I was the spy. I wonder how long he believed this. Probably until he was Peter in the newspaper. Twelve years. For twelve years he thought I was the spy. For twelve years I thought he was the spy. Nobody suspected Peter. Stupid, fat, tagalong Peter.

It's funny that I don't regret those twelve years as much as those few months. They fall in second, but during those months he was there. All I had to do was reach out. But in my anger and stubbornness I refused.

I'm the last one. James is dead. Sirius is dead. The Peter I thought I knew is dead. I was there for the start and now I'm here for the end. I sit up, startling Molly, and take a cup of coffee. Raising it in silent toast, I down the cold, bitter mess.

Resquiat in pacem, my friends.


	6. Et tu, Brute?

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, and not mine. Except for the part that's mine. Of which there is none. Damn.

CHAPTER 6

Severus Snape POV

This should never have happened. Potter should have learned Occlemency. I suppose I can't put all the blame on him, as much as I want to. He was lazy about practicing but I was the one assigned to teach him. I should have taught him until he mastered it. But I threw him out after he saw my memory in the Pensieve. After he watched my humiliation, the destruction of my dignity by the man we're all here mourning right now.

I've never liked these people and I know they don't like me. But I've always stored a particular hatred in my heart for Black and the werewolf. Black for those miserable school days, Lupin for being friends with Black and, of course, for that night he nearly killed me.

I know what you're thinking. It was twenty years ago. Why hate someone because of something they did so long ago? I've done worse more recently. I have the Mark to prove that. Well, to answer that question, I'm not honestly sure. Maybe because forgiveness is the first step toward friendship and that's the last thing I need right now. I've never wanted anyone to be close to me. What's the point? Eventually one will have to betray the other. Et tu, Brute? There's no way around it. Even the best of friends will do it. I have proof despite my lack of first-hand experience. Remember that night I discovered what was under the Whomping Willow? The werewolf's best friend sent me down there. I don't need that.

Most of them have given up on me. Potter, Granger, all the Weasley spawn, they hate me. Moody thinks I'm still a Death Eater. Only in name, you paranoid lunatic. The rest see me as a cold, bitter, sarcastic man. So be it. It's true, you know. See me however you wish, just as long as you're not trying to be my friend. Molly Weasley is still friendly to me. It irritates me but even I can't be, well, me to her. She's just too damn nice. Opposite of my own mother, but we won't be talking about that here.

So I'll do my work for the Order. My hatred for Voldemort is strong, my loyalty to Dumbledore stronger. I'll continue to infiltrate is ranks, learn what I can, and come back. I'll attend meetings, develop plans, and try to save the world. But when all is said and done I'll be back alone in my dungeons. Where no one will be my friend and no one will betray me.

No heart is better than a broken heart.


	7. The enemy of my enemy

The Red Sox won. It's completely batty around here; everything is about the Red Sox. Not complaining, it's great. The Curse has been lifted, we are free!!! Hahaha.

Ahh, the final chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed, you're all the coolest. I'll be back soon with another Harry Potter story, though I'm not sure exactly how soon. Hopefully you liked this one enough to read my next one.

CHAPTER 7

Albus Dumbledore POV

I feel I should be back at Hogwarts. My children need me. I was never married, never planned to start a family, but now I have thousands and thousands of children. I'll never forget any of them. I can remember all their Sortings, their graduations, and for too many, their funerals. For some I am the only parent they had. And it is my responsibility to be there for them. And I will be, but right now they are safe with Minerva. I have to take care of my other children now.

I've already talked to Harry, told him about the prophecy. As expected, he is furious. I've also talked to Cornelius Fudge. He did not apologize but he admitted he was wrong. Luckily for him, I am above such things as gloating. But it still makes me seethe to think about all he's done this year to discredit both me and Harry. Alas, I suppose I'll have to put it all behind me now. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?

Now I'm back at the Headquarters. The rest of the Order is slow in arriving. They're coming in ones and twos, many weeping and sharing their condolences. Molly and several others are conjuring up drinks and more chairs. Remus is trying to comfort Arabella Figg, who is crying into a large white handkerchief with a cat embroidered on it. She always did love Sirius, an old woman's innocent crush. Remus is patting her arm, trying not to cry himself and doing a miserable job of it. Molly is also crying again. Fred and George have just arrived in a solemn silence, far different from their usual presence. Severus Snape is sitting in the corner; his eyes dry and face thoughtful.

A few more people to go. Then I'll explain what happened, what is happening, and what will happen. Sirius wrote a will, which I believe he gave to Remus for safekeeping. We'll read that and, judging by its contents, go from there.

Nobody will ever know how thankful I am to have this group, the Order of the Phoenix. There's no way we could have done so much without it. Voldemort's first defeat was, I'll admit it, a bit of a fluke. But if it hadn't been for the Order, things would've been much worse. I taught every witch and wizard in this room. They all passed through my school, became my children, and I couldn't be prouder of them. What I would have given for the Order in 1945. We had a rag-tag group with occasionally dependable communication when we fought Grindelwald. We did eventually defeat him but it would have been far easier now. Plus, not to sound conceited or anything, but I was the main warrior then. I was young, only a hundred years old. That may sound old but it really isn't, not for a wizard. But that was fifty years ago. Now I'm an old man. I can't fight alone. Every day I thank God for these people.

The last members have arrived. I stand up and the room goes quiet. All these people look to me to be their leader. They know what's at stake and what we have to do.

"Thank you all for coming." I say, "I know you've all heard about Sirius. We will have a moment of silence later to honor him, but first let me tell you what's happening..."

It's finally come. We are no longer merely preparing. The war has come and we have to get out there and fight.

We owe it to them.

THE END


End file.
